¡Kyle es una chica!
by Tomokichibi
Summary: Kyle revela ser una chica ante su team, todos están muy impresionados y sin que decir. CARTMAN SOLO RÍE Y SE VA CON WENDY, CRAIG DE INFILTRADO, KENNY MUERTO, TODO ESTO Y MÁS, PASEN Y LEAN –Fail Summary- Cryle, Clenny, Steek, TokenxBebe y WenndyxCartman (un poco de K2)–Advertencia Lemmon-
1. Una rara y vergonzosa verdad

_**Capitulo 1: Una rara y vergonzosa verdad**_

**-South Park es creación de Trey Parker Y Matt Stone-**

El team de Stan se dirigía a la casa de Kyle para celebrar sus 16 años, la madre del recién nombrado había llamado con mucha urgencia a los amigos de su preciado hijo, sin darse cuenta de que había cometido un pequeño error.

Ellos solo se dirigieron a la casa del pelirrojo como de costumbre y llevaron presentes. Quien diría que estos niños serían tan olvidadizos, el cumpleaños de Kyle no estaba ni cerca de ser en esta fecha.

Craig los seguía de cerca, también había sido invitado a esa dichosa fiesta, pero no se atrevía a dirigirles palabra por el hecho de ser del bando contrario, era demasiado rencoroso como para perdonar a Stan, que había tenido unos pequeños roces con su preciado Tweek.

La puerta de la casa fue abierta por Stan mientras quedaba perplejo con la reciente visión, al igual que Kenny, Eric y Craig que veía por un agujero entre tantas personas.

Lo que vieron era indescriptible, una chica de cabellos rojizos y alborotados, ojos de color esmeralda, facciones y rasgos de alguien familiar, cuerpo delgado y con buena delantera, la mujer de los sueños de algún chico.

La chica en cuestión, al percatarse de que sus amigos la estaban viendo fijamente. Cada parte de su cuerpo era escrutada por esos ojos pervertidos, le dio miedo y solo corrió a esconderse en su cuarto.

-Algunos minutos después-

-Señora Broflovski… Déjeme entender esto… ¿Kyle es y siempre ah sido una mujer?

-exacto

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no nos percatamos? –dijo Kenny algo atónito

-Es porque supo esconder su verdadera identidad a la perfección- Dijo Craig saliendo de la nada

-Puede llamar a Kyle señora por favor… quiero que "él" me lo explique.

-No es necesario Stan… ahora te diré todo.

-10 minutos de una larga y confusa explicación que no querrán saber por ser algo que ni yo puedo entender-

La cara de los chico fue de Shock, demasiado confuso para sus propias mentes.

-Quiero que esto sea un secreto entre nosotros… LO ENTIENDEN

-ja, ja, ja, ja -Cartman se ahogaba en sus propias risas- Y YO PENZADO QUE ERAS MARICA…- sin decir nada más se paro y salió por la puerta- me iré con Wendy, creo que tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

La puerta se azoto y un silencio muy incomodo se apodero de la sala, nadie hablaba así que los chicos que habían llegado por un accidente a ese lugar se retiraron.

Todos sabían que nada volvería a ser lo mismo, en especial Craig… EL AMABA A LAS PELIRROJAS

-Fin de el Capitulo-

Un mal comienzo, lo sé, pero pronto traeré más ;D


	2. Acomodándome a la nueva vida

**Capitulo 2: Acomodándome a la nueva vida**

**South Park No me pertenece si no que a Trey Parker & Matt Stone**

El incidente del día anterior provoco que Kyle reflexionara en su actitud, si bien engañar a sus amigos era malo, engañar a un pueblito entero era aun peor.

-Mamá… ¿Me acompañarías a comprar ropa?

-Claro mi querida niña –La cara de su madre se ilumino por completo- ¡Eh esperado 16 largos años para esto!

-No es para tanto- Una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios, nunca había visto a su madre tan feliz.

Si lo pensaba un poco, era mejor que digiera la verdad lo antes posible, aunque ya había pasado un largo tiempo, nadie se había dado cuenta de su sexualidad, solo había dos posibles explicaciones, o lo oculto demasiado bien o en realidad en el pueblo todos eran unos ignorantes.

Prácticamente salió volando de su hogar con su madre del brazo, estaba tan entusiasmada de que al fin podría revelar su verdadera forma. Aunque debía admitirlo, extrañaría todas las cosas que hacían los chicos, de alguna manera eso le afectaba subconscientemente.

Sweaters, poleras, faldas, jeans, vestidos, sostenes, pantaletas, aros, bolsos y muchas cosas más, solo dejos que su madre escogiera algunos atuendos ella iría por algo más cómodo y que se ajustara un poco a lo que sería su antigua vida cotidiana.

Solo busco un gran polerón anaranjado y unos jeans que hicieran juego, soltó un poco su cabello y salió con su madre del lugar.

_**-Al día siguiente-**_

La señorita Garrison vio con curiosidad a Kyle, desde cuando su mejor alumno era mujer, al igual que él muchos otros chicos se preguntaban lo mismo, como es que el pelirrojo se había transformado en una chica.

Los rumores iban desde cambio de sexo, travestismo, inclusive magia negra. No era de esperarse que esa gente tarada pensara cosas de ese estilo, estaba ya acostumbrada.

Se paro frente a su clase, su antiguo team la veía con ojos de _"esto no es verdad"_, el team de Craig con cara de burlas, las chicas solo cuchicheaban y el resto de alumnos no hacía nada más que quedarse embobado viendo a Kyle.

-Compañeros, Señorita Garrison, vengo a informarles que yo, Kyle Broflovski, Eh sido, soy y seré una chica, no me interferí quirúrgicamente, no acudí a hechiceras, y por nada del mundo soy homosexual - respiro hondo y prosiguió – solo quiero que les pido perdón por haber ocultado esta farsa por tanto tiempo.

Toda el aula se silencio, como si una ráfaga de viento hubiera helado sus cuerpos, caminó hacía su banco y observo cuidadosamente a sus compañeros, dos miradas no la dejaba en paz y pudo identificarlas, no les dio mucha importancia, solo eran Kenny y Craig.

Las clases prosiguieron del mismo modo que solía ser siempre, cuchicheos, risas, etc. Aunque ya no hablara con nadie, estar sola era algo que atesoraba inclusive cuando trataba de ser hombre.

La campana de receso fue tocada y solo atino pararse, pero unas manos la detuvieron, unas muy familiares. Era Stan que con la mirada fija e inexpresiva le dijo todo, no por nada había sido su súper mejor amigo los últimos 16 años.

-Kyle… Aunque seas una chica… yo… quiero decir… nosotros exceptuando a él culón… queremos que sigas con nosotros – suspiro y prosiguió – sabemos que no todo volverá a la normalidad, pero tu presencia es necesaria junto a nosotros.

Un leve sonrojo atravesó sus mejillas, este acentuaba a sus ojos color esmeralda y a su pálida piel, no sabía que decir, solo lo medito un poco, proceso todo y habló de la mejor manera posible.

-Creo que eso está bien… No me gustaría estar solo… quiero decir sola todo el tiempo, es muy incomodo.

Kenny, Stan y Kyle rieron al unisonó y fuerte, esto si era una verdadera amistad.

-¿Aun podemos llamarte Kyle? –pregunto el rubio con curiosidad

-Claro… ES EL ÚNICO NOMBRE QUE TENGO

Las risas volvieron a estallar en el aula vacía, bueno casi, el team de Craig aun estaba observando a la pelirroja.

Craig se acerco a Kyle, trataba de ocultar su mirada bajo su chaqueta, miro a los chicos y la tomo del brazo sacándola de sopetón fuera.

-Kyle… tengo que pedirte un favor…

-¿Qué sucede Craig?… actuaste extraño desde que supiste sobre mi verdadera identidad…

-Es solo que… -Allí estaba, tartamudeando, buscando palabras – me gustaría saber si te gustaría salir conmigo este sábado.

_CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN_

_Ok no ._._

_Bueno estuve leyendo sus reviews, quiero decirles MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS n.n… Aunque quiero aclararle a **"Putina5"** que este fic lo comencé a escribir la noche anterior (la misma en que subí el capitulo uno en fanfiction) y no eh leído otro que se le parezca… aunque si a ti te hace daño pues que se le va a hacer... **YO NO HABER ROBADO LA CREATIVIDAD DE NADIE EN ESTE MUNDO.**_

_Eso es todo y muchas gracias por leer n.n_

**_Si te gusto esta historia deja un review se aceptan buenas y malas críticas (pero que estas no sean ofensivas ni con groserías)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: "No se requiere tu compañía"**

**South Park no me pertenece todo es gracias a Trey Parker & Matt Stone**

La sangre se le helo, como podía Craig pedirle tener una cita si ni siquiera se acostumbraba l hecho de ser una mujer.

-Bueno… ¿Qué dices? – pregunto Craig esperando la respuesta de la pelirroja.

-Ehh… En realidad… yo

Kenny paso por el lado de los chicos y Kyle lo agarro del brazo.

-En realidad yo estoy saliendo con Kenny - dijo tratando de simular una aparente mueca que debía ser una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio? – pregunto el rubio algo sorprendido.

-Si… Recuerdas, ayer – dijo la pelirroja pellizcando el brazo del chico para que se diera cuenta de la indirecta.

-Ah… si, ¡Por supuesto! – dijo el chico captando el problema en el que estaba metida su amiga.

-Entiendo… - El semblante de Craig se volvió frio e inexpresivo, no miro más a la chica y se fue a algún lugar de la escuela.

-¡Gracias Kenny! No quería que terminara en esto, pero fuiste de mucha ayuda - solo le regalo una sonrisa amable y femenina que dejo a Kenny petrificado.

La chica se dirigió a la biblioteca su lugar favorito en todo el establecimiento mientras que el rubio solo respondió.

-¡Me debes una Kyle!

La pelirroja solo asintió y desapareció de la vista del chico que aun observaba el horizonte con la mirada fija.

Kenny solo podía ver reflejado el rostro de Kyle reflejado en su mente, era algo raro, cada centímetro de su cara, sus pequeñas pecas, sus risos rojo cobrizo, sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, su delgada figura, su sonrisa perfecta, sus delicadas manos, su piel casi blanca, sus labios color carmesí, todo en ella era un sueño, inalcanzable para el… pero tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo.

La campaña sonó y todos los alumnos se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos, Craig fijo la mirada en el puesto de Kyle desde donde solo podía ver sus hermosos risos pelirrojos que lo volvían completamente loco.

Kenny también observaba esos risos, como hipnotizados, parecían verdaderos bobos, pero hacían caso omiso a las palabras de la señorita Garrison solo por el hecho de escuchar la melodiosa voz de la chica respondiendo algo de manera correcta.

Stan mientras tanto no se encontraba en el aula, no podía solo por el simple hecho de estar ayudando a Tweek en uno de sus ataques de paranoia que tanto le afectaban.

-¡Gah! ¡Solo tráeme un café!

-No puedo Tweek, Craig no se encuentra cerca para darte una mano en este asunto ¿El es el que te administra las pastillas?

-¡Sí! ¡Gah!- el rubio estaba muy nervioso, no sufría de esos ataques desde que le recetaron esas asquerosas drogas que era peor que tomar café según decía muchas veces.

-Está bien… Ahora trata de respirar, Inhala y exhala cuidadosamente hasta estar un poco más calmado, ¿está bien?- Stan lentamente abrió la puerta del baño y abrazo fuertemente a Tweek para que siguiera concentrado en sus respiraciones.

-Gra… Gracias Stan… desde que Ky…

-Por favor no hables de ese asunto…

-Estas celo… ¿celoso?

Un leve rubor cubrió la blanca piel del azabache tratando de ocultarlo de sus ojos pero siendo inútil porque su abrigo no podía cubrirle por completo.

-Sab…es yo, pues yo… esto…

Sin saber lo que hacía Stan tomo la cara del rubio y la puso a pocos centímetros de la suya.

-Necesito… desquitarme.

Un beso cello los labios de los chicos que se encontraban solos en el cuarto de baño en horarios de clase, en realidad a nadie le importaban eso ya que era muy frecuente en el establecimiento.

-S… tan, yo… también servía como algo para quitarle los celos a Craig…

El rubio ya más calmado comenzó a besar al otro con fuerza, sabía lo que pasaba, muchas veces lo experimento con su otro amigo azabache, aunque esta vez era un poco diferente ya que las lágrimas corrían de la cara de su nuevo compañero.

-Tweek, yo…- tratando de zafarse del agarre del chico pudo pronunciar unas palabras – yo… realmente amaba a Kyle como chico – su mente se perdió en aquel recuerdo de amor frustrado.

-Craig…- dijo tomando aire- también lo hacía… siempre hablaba de Kyle…

-Pero ahora yo aborrezco su forma de mujer… - dijo mirando la amable cara de Tweek- eres la primera persona a la que le digo mi condición sexual… prometes no reírte.

-No me reiría por algo como aquello… ¡Gah! Pues yo, Ehh... También lo soy.

El azabache tomo la iniciativa tomando al rubio por la cintura dejándolo contra la pared y posando una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa y la otra en el alborotado cabello.

-esto será un secreto-

Acabaron por sentenciar los dos amantes mientras se besaban con pasión ocultos en un mundo al que nadie podía entrar.

**()()()()()()**

**Bueno eso es todo**

**Gracias a los que me defendieron en realidad no me molestan mucho sus insultos ya que estoy más que acostumbrada c:**

**Pronto subiré el próximo Cap. ¡Hasta entonces!**

**Si quieres puedes dejar tu review con críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS Y SIN GROSERIAS POR FAVOR**


	4. ¿Y mis sentimientos?

**Capitulo 4:**

**¿Y mis sentimientos?**

**South Park no me pertenece, sus dueños son Trey Parker & Matt Stone**

Todos se iban a casa, eran las 4:30 y solo se quedaban los chicos en algún taller extracurricular que comúnmente terminaban a las 5:30 o más temprano.

En el salón solo quedaban los vestigios de la recién terminada clase. Una chica de risos rojos completaba su tarea mientras que un chico rubio le miraba con cara de deseo sin que ella se percatara.

El chico se acerco a la chica con sigilo sin que fuera notado y poso sus manos en la pequeña cintura y le abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Kenny! - Gimió la chica sorprendida por la acción de su compañero.

-¿Qué pasa Ky? ¿No te agrada lo que hago?- dice mientras pasa una de sus manos delineando la figura de Kyle hasta llegar a su suave rostro sonrojado.

Como acto de defensa la ojiverde sube sus manos para tratar de tapar su cara, mientras sentía que la suave respiración de Kenny se acentuaba en su cuello y le tomaban las manos en un rápido movimiento.

-Quédate así - Le susurra para después morderle la oreja mientras inhalaba el embriagante olor de la muchacha - No te muevas – Dice para pasar su lengua por el fino cuello de Kyle.

Desesperadamente Kyle logra zafarse del agarre de Kenny, coge sus cosas y deja al rubio desconcertado

-Aun no me acostumbro a tener que lidiar con estas cosas… ¡¿Entiendes?! –Grita y se va corriendo cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

El rubio siguió rápidamente a la pelirroja, era muy fácil de alcanzar, tomando en cuenta que Kyle no era excelente en clases de educación física.

-Kenny ¡Dije que me dejaras en paz!

-Lo siento señorita, pero usted me debe un favor por haberle salvado de Craig Tucker- dice el rubio moviendo los brazos en ademan de saber lo que dice.

-Pero no pensaba pagarte de este modo ¿Eres tonto o qué?

-No lo soy, por eso te cobro de esta manera.

Furiosamente Kenny agarra el brazo de la chica y la atrae hacia ella pasando su otra mano por la cintura.

-Además, tus labios son demasiado apetecibles - Decía mientras se relamía los labios con gusto.

Kyle bajo la vista para no mostrar sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero la mano que sostenía el agarre del brazo la tomo por sorpresa de la cara quedando frente a frente a esos ojos de lujuria.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo Ky!

-Esta… Bien- Estaba completamente inmóvil, intimidada y tenía mucho miedo.

-Solo quiero uno

La pelirroja se tapo la boca, siendo chico no hubiera pasado por todo eso, Kenny al menos le abría dado un poco de respeto.

-¡No te dejare! - Se armo de valor para gritarle, pero el agarre se intensifico, inclusive podía sentir la erección de su compañero.

Impotencia y poca valentía, esas palabras la describían por completo. En cambió Kenny estaba extasiado con el rostro de Kyle. Sus labios estaban a centímetros de distancia sus respiraciones se sentían demasiado en sus narices, cuando un chico de cabello azabache le pego un puñetazo a Kenny dejándolo en el suelo y con la nariz sangrando.

-¡NO TE LE HACERQUES A KYLE! ¡ELLA NO ES UNA PUTA! ¡TAMBIÉN TIENE SENTIMIENTOS! –Le grito a Kenny y se dirigió a Clyde para susurrarle algo inentendible.

Mientras tomaba a Kyle de la mano, esta miraba por el rabillo del ojo como Clyde ayudaba a Kenny.

Pasado un rato Craig termino con Kyle en la azotea, los dos de la mano, sonrojados, la chica no podía creer que Craig la hubiera salvado.

-Sabes - Dijo Craig para romper el silencio – Este lugar lo uso para relajarme, es muy pacifico

-Tienes razón- Dijo la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa

-Entonces, ¿Te darás un tiempo para aceptar mi propuesta?

-Me lo pensare.

La realidad es que Kyle no tuvo una buena experiencia en el amor, tenía que admitir que alguna vez sintió algo por Stan, pero él le prestaba atención a Wendy, hasta que un día entro en la habitación de su súper mejor amigo y vio algo que le horrorizo, si ver a tus padres tener sexo es traumarte, ver a tu mejor amigo teniendo sexo con otro hombre era peor. Perdió todas las esperanzas por Stan y decidió no volver a enamorarse hasta encontrar a alguien que le correspondiese.

Craig También tenía que admitir que siempre sintió y ahora más que nunca una pequeña atracción por Kyle y se desquitaba con Tweek.

-Ky… -Dijo el azabache- mientras te lo piensas ¿Puedo abrazarte?

La chica solo asintió y sintió como los brazos del chico la rodeaban, un gran calor le recorrió el cuerpo. Se quedo pegada a su pecho escuchando el rápido palpitar del chico y termino completamente dormida.

-¿Por qué no aceptas mi invitación? - Le susurro al oído a la chica y la tomo en brazos para llevarla a su casa, cuidadosamente para que no despertara.

**-En algún lugar de South Park-**

**- En realidad en la casa de los Donovan-**

-Duele mucho Clyde

-¡Estate quieto!

-¡Auch, Auch, Auch!, No entiendo porque tienes que curar esta herida, no es nada grave - Dijo el rubio para luego hacer un puchero.

-Sí lo es, para mi si, y deberías ir a tomarte un baño, te dejare ropa limpia.

-Bueno señor Donovan.

Ambos se rieron y el castaño tiro a Kenny a su baño y cerró la puerta.

Un silencio incomodo, no sabía ni siquiera porque le había hecho caso a Craig, quizás por el simple hecho de que se veía mal herido. El agua comenzó a correr y ahora ya no estaba tan silencioso como antes. Se apresuro a recoger los algodones un poco ensangrentados para llevarlos el basurero de la cocina junto con un lavatorio con agua sucia.

Bajo y subió muy rápido, para cuando entro en su habitación Kenny estaba con la playera y pantalones que le había prestado, aunque la playera le quedaba un poco grande se veía extremadamente sexy en ella.

Lo miro de arriba abajo y se sonrojo a más no poder.

-¿Qué pasa Clyde? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Llamo a tu padre?

-No, no es nada Kenny- Dijo el Castaño rápidamente aguantando su inminente sangrado nasal.

()()()()()()()()()()

**¡Al fin eh podido actualizar esta maldita historia! D:**

**Quiero agradecer sus reviews y dejarles el dibujo del Cap. En Da. :D **

**Eso cuídense y nos leemos pronto n.n**

**thegabithazz. deviantart art/Kyle-es-una-chica-393312370 (únanlo para entrar en la pagina ;D)**

**- Si quieres puedes dejar tu review con críticas constructivas y sin groserías, gracias-**


	5. Una venganza Nivel Bebe Stevens

**Capitulo 5**

**Venganza nivel Bebe Stevens.**

**South Park no me pertenece, sus dueños son Trey Parker & Matt Stone.**

Si alguien hubiera sabido que Bebe Stevens miraba como Craig cargaba a Kyle la tarde anterior, habría tratado de ocultar el hecho.

Pero simplemente es algo que nadie había previsto, incluso era mejor encontrarse con la bestia sexual de Kenny que con la vengativa Bebe Stevens.

Estaba despechada, ese largo amor arruinado por pequeñeces – La zapatería de los Donovan- Si no fuera amante de la moda podría haberse quedado más tiempo con el pelirrojo de buen trasero. Pero ahora, todo lo que creía haber sido una linda historia de amor - De esas que duran por siempre – descubre que el chico es una chica y no una cualquiera, sí no que una que amenaza con su belleza.

Tenía que vengarse de la pelirroja que la engaño, lo haría sola ya que la puta de Wendy pasaba sus días follando con el culón de Cartman.

Todos se encontraban en clases, como siempre, inclusive Kenny quién estaba más calmado por el acontecimiento del día de ayer.

El profesor de química mando a unirse en parejas, todo el mundo estaba alborotado, así Bebe Stevens daría marcha a su plan.

Craig se asomo por la espalda de Kyle y para asustarla cubrió su cabeza con su gorro azul, tapándole los ojos.

-Se que eres tú Craig, conozco a la perfección tu aroma.

-¿Ah sí? Señorita, eso se debe a que ayer al llevarla a casa no me quería soltar. Ja, Ja.

Un sonrojo fugaz atravesó las mejillas de la pelirroja, había dado en el clavo, es más quería que se la tragara la tierra.

En un rápido movimiento y con sigilo, la rubia sé acerco al azabache y lo tomo del brazo.

-Lo siento Craig, quería pedirte que hicieras pareja conmigo, Wendy prefiere estar con Cartman y no se me ocurrió pedirle a otra persona este favor – Dijo la rubia infantilmente mirando a Kyle de reojo.

-Este… Yo…

-Entonces es un sí, ¡Hasta luego Kyle! – Bebe Stevens había terminado con éxito la primera etapa de su plan, provocarle celos a la pelirroja.

-Si… Hasta luego… Puta rubia y estúpido marica… - Maldijo para sí misma mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Decías algo Kyle?

La pelirroja dejo de murmurar maldiciones y miro con ojos asesinos al que parecía ser Token Black.

-No, nada… Es solo que esa puta se llevo a Craig cuando quería pedirle que fuera mi pareja de laboratorio.

-Veo que tienes celos de Bebe y sus enormes…

-Sht, no digas esa palabra Token - Interrumpió la pelirroja mientras que el moreno moldeaba con sus manos la casi perfecta figura de Bebe.

-Está bien, solo te diré algo, Craig ama a las pelirrojas.

Un rojo casi igual a su pelo dejó paralizada a Kyle.

-Bien y como no tengo pareja tu vendrás conmigo - Dijo Token para tratar de finalizar el tema.

-O… Ok - Dijo Kyle siguiendo a su amigo moreno - Y dime Token ¿Cómo las prefieres tú? – Obviamente su pudor al hablar de estos temas con los chicos no existía ya que estaba más que acostumbrada.

-Con mucho busto, ojala fuera alguien de copa C.

Kyle se quedo perpleja y pensó quien de las chicas de la clase era copa C. Wendy aun tenía el busto pequeño, además salía con Cartman. Las demás estaban en 32 B y 34 B, muy pequeñas. Pensó un poco más, ella misma era 32 C, pero Token no podía estar interesado, de repente la imagen de la rubia paso por su cabeza, su perfecta copa 36 C era apropiada para los exagerados gustos del Inteligente y rico Token Black.

El profesor los llevo al laboratorio y Kyle con Token ocuparon la mesa de la primera fila, su inteligencia era demasiado como para quedarse atrás y hablar tonterías como Kenny y Clyde, que de alguna extraña manera se veían más unidos de lo normal - Lo que era inimaginable – Al igual que Tweek y Stan.

Craig y Bebe se ubicaron atrás, según la rubia, era pasa poder entenderle mejor al profe, pero era para llevar a cabo la segunda etapa de su plan "Chamuscarle el pelo a la puta de Kyle y acompañarla al baño".

Todos seguían al pie de la letra las instrucciones, a excepción de Craig que se había quedado dormido y "accidentalmente" Bebe dejo el mechero encendido cerca del pelo de la pelirroja que comenzó a quemarse al instante.

-Token… ¿Por qué sale olor a humo?

-Ehh… ¡Bebe, Maldita sea, apaga tu mechero, le quemas el pelo a Kyle!

Con este grito todos le prestaron atención al pelo de Kyle que se iba quemando, Bebe rápidamente apago el mechero mientras que Craig despertaba y veía el hermoso pelo rojo obtener un feo color quemado.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS BEBE! ¿ERES ESTUPIDA?

Bebe agarro unas tijeras cuidadosamente para no ser captada y rápidamente llevo a Kyle al baño.

-Lo siento Kyle- La segunda etapa de su plan había terminado y daba comienzo al tercero- Te arreglare el pelo para que no se vea tan mal.

-Está bien… Pero no te distraigas.

Así Bebe comenzó a cortar. Los mechones rojos caían en el suelo y Kyle sin darse cuenta dejó a la víbora proseguir con su plan. En pocos minutos su larga cabellera roja y risada era una melena, y con lo esponjoso que parecía su pelo, parecía un león.

Rápidamente Craig y Token entraron a detener a Bebe, cuando se dieron cuenta que llevaba tijeras al baño.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! - Gritaron al unisonó los chicos

Los dos quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el destrozado pelo de la pelirroja, Token tomo del brazo a Bebe y la llevo lejos, mientras que Kyle se abalanzaba llorando contra el pecho de Craig.

-¡ODIO SER MUJER! ¡LO ODIO!

-Tranquila, oye, si piensas que me acerco a ti solo por tu pelo, estas equivocada, se que Token te dijo que tengo una pequeña obsesión con las pelirrojas, pero contigo… es diferente.

-¿Entonces es por mis enormes tetas?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tú siempre me has gustado! Todo comenzó desde que todos pensábamos que eras hombre.

Kyle lo miro con ojos llorosos y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer Craig se le había confesado y por esa razón el estaba muy sonrojado.

-Entonces… Saldré contigo.

Ambos se abrazaron y se quedaron así por un buen rato.

**-En la azotea del establecimiento-**

-¡Eres una estúpida Bebe!

Una fuerte cachetada resonó por el lugar y dejó morada la mejilla de la rubia.

-No me importa.

-De veras… Eres demasiado interesada… Diablos Bebe, tú me gustas.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos y salió corriendo sin decir palabra alguna.

**()()()()()()()()()**

**Bueno, Pude actualizar mucho antes de lo que había previsto, y eso se debe a la inspiración jejejeje.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y espero tener el próximo capítulo muy pronto. ;D**

**Si quieres deja tu Review, se te agradecerá mucho n.n**


	6. Mi cita… CON LOS TUCKER

**Capitulo 6: Mi cita… CON LOS TUCKER.**

**-South Park no me pertenece, es creación de Trey Parker & Matt Stone-**

_**Es ahora cuando ustedes me tiran verduras podridas y palos por no actualizar, y bueno como no hay escusa por ir a ver a TheGazette en el Caupolicán o que a tu PC se le haya entrado un virus aquí les dejo el capitulo 6. **_

La fecha acordada por los dos había llegado muy rápido, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que llegaba tarde, lo peor que le puede pasar a cualquier chica en este mundo, en realidad no, eso es exagerar demasiado las cosas, paro también había que tener en cuenta que era Craig Tucker al que estaba haciendo esperar y no a cualquier otra persona.

Salió corriendo de su casa hecha un cohete a chorro, toda despeinada, era como si estuviera en una maratón para obtener el primer lugar, 30 minutos tarde no es algo común en la perfeccionista Kyle Broflovski. Si tan solo hubiera puesto la alarma.

A pocos metros de llegar al lugar establecido un chico la intercepto tan rápido que casi cae de topón al suelo como toda una comediante.

-Hey bonita, cuidado, que podrías hacerle daño a esa cara tuya

Era un chico muy alto, de unos veinte años y de ojos azules, se desconcertó un poco, pero él la detuvo muy rápido.

-Lo siento tengo un compromiso

-Ah disculpa, pero ya que estamos en estas, quería ofrecerte tres entradas para el parque de atracciones de esta noche, si quieres puedes ir con tu cita o con la familia.

-Pero hoy no eh traído dinero.

-No te preocupes, son un regalo, además eres muy bonita y sería un desperdicio si no fueras.

-Gra…Gracias, con gusto las aceptare.

El chico le entrego las entradas y se marcho regalándole además una sonrisa.

-Hmmm, así que además de llegar tarde te veo coqueteando con chicos extraños ¿No Ky?

-¡Waaaah! Craig… Lo siento, no es que yo quisiera, es solo que me quede dormida

-No te preocupes, además te vez muy bien hoy

El azabache se encontraba a su lado con una camisa a cuadros azul marino con negro, su gorro azul y unos pantalones negros con unas converse negras con blanco, sin querer se había empezado a sonrojar, pero una voz aguda la distrajo.

-Hermano… ¿Ella no es el hermano de Ike?

-¿Ehh? ¿Qué hace tu hermana aquí?

-La prefiero a ella que a Ariel.

-Nuestros papás salieron y me dejaron cuidándola, perdón por no avisarte pero no tengo tu numero de móvil.

-Lo siento, otra vez.

-Bueno no es nada jajajajaja.

-Todavía no me respondes hermano.

-Ah, sí, ella es la HERMANA de Ike.

-¿Pero no era hombre?

-No nunca lo fue

-Ah… entiendo.

-Y bien Craig ¿qué hacemos?

-Vi al tipo ese darte algo

-Si, me dio unas entradas para el parque de atracciones

-¿Cuántas son?

-Tres, eso es perfecto ¿no crees?

-Lo es – otra sonrisa se asomo para la pelirroja que aun tenía el corazón un poco alborotado.

-Pues, vamos.

Los tres se dirigieron al parque de atracciones que se encontraba abierto desde las doce de la tarde hasta las tantas de la noche, y eran la una, planeaban quedarse la tarde en ese lugar y que Ruby se durmiera para poder pasar algún tiempo a solas.

La tarde paso muy rápido para los tres y sin darse cuenta su plan llego a ser perfecto. Incluso llevaron a la pequeña a la casa de Kyle y la dejaron a cargo de Sheila (No se si se escribe así… Perdón).

Volvieron al parque de atracciones y lo mejor es que eran las diez de la noche, podrían hacer todo lo que no pudieron hacer con Ruby. Primero llegaron a la montaña rusa que se veía muy divertida, luego a la casa de los espejos, hicieron un montón de cosas, incluso Craig le gano un premio a Kyle en el tiro al blanco, una pequeña pareja de gatitos, uno rojo y el otro negro.

-Que te parece si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna

-Como mande mi pelirroja – ambos sonrieron alegremente y se tomaron de las manos inconscientemente.

Llegaron a la fila que no era muy larga, solo algunas parejas deseando pasar un tiempo a solas del bullicio del parque que era molesto. No se habían topado con nadie familiar, algo extraño ya que a todos los chicos de South Park les encantan los parques de atracciones.

-Que linda vista, desde aquí puedo ver mi casa

-La mía también se ve desde aquí

-Oye Craig… ¿Quién es Ariel?

-Es… bueno una antigua amiga, en realidad amiga no, es mi ex novia.

-Eso es bueno, al fin me sé el nombre de la ex novia de Craig Tucker ¿Cómo era?

-Se parecía un poco a ti, solo que era más alta, su pelo era liso y sus ojos azules, era linda, pero su personalidad no la acompañaba mucho, era demasiado mandona y pegote, además de ser avariciosa y siempre estar pendiente de su aspecto.

-Ohh… creo que no soy competencia para esa chica.

-No te deprimas, yo la dejé hace mucho y creo que estoy listo para comenzar nuevamente, por eso quiero saber cuando tú estarás lista para aceptarme a mí.

-Primero tendré que hablar de unos asuntos con Stan, arreglar el trauma que tuve y si llegara a olvidarlo, debes estar seguro de que te buscare.

-Entonces, esperare lo que sea necesario por ti.

Craig abrazo a Kyle desde la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo, dándole un suave y tierno beso en los labios, que esta correspondió tomándolo de la cara para atraerlo más a él.

Este es el capitulo que me había costado tanto subir, bueno, espero comenzar a actualizar los fines de semana, pero esta semana de 18 de septiembre actualizare más pronto n.n.

También quería darles gracias a las personas que mandan reviews

Si quieres deja tu review, espero críticas constructivas y nada de insultos.


End file.
